


Where He Belongs

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how Etienne worked: when he saw something he wanted, he took it. Damn the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by ep316 in which Marian and Etienne plan a heist that quickly goes pear-shaped. This takes place at some point after they escape the police. For those unfamiliar with this era of AWZ, Marian's nickname is Yeddin and Etienne's nickname is Sero.

"That could have been it for us." Etienne pushed Marian against the wall and pinned him with his thighs, already his fingers flying to Marian's belt buckle to wrench it open. Marian clutched his forearms in a plea, but it was to no avail. This was how Etienne worked: when he saw something he wanted, he took it. Damn the consequences. 

"Nadja…"

"Nadja's not here now--Yeddin-" His breath was hot and spicy against Marian's lips. He'd been drinking and that's why their mouths slid together in an angry mock of a kiss. Etienne never kissed him unless there'd been alcohol on his tongue, and Marian couldn't explain why it was better when he did, how that tongue plunging inside him could make him feel so alive. It was a truth Marian never admitted to himself until it was happening, until it was there, then he couldn't deny it. No single cell of his body would let him deny it. 

Etienne's fingers dug their way into Marian's trousers and finally found his cock. If Marian had given a thought to resisting, there would have been no hope then, not with a calloused hand sliding along his shaft. Marian arched into Etienne's touch automatically, his body knowing the way though it had been so long--Etienne hadn't forgotten; his rhythm was sure and steady even while trapped in the confines of pants and the tangle of their legs. Etienne pulsed against his thigh, but there wouldn't be any reciprocation. It wasn't the way they did things. It wasn't the way Etienne did things. 

"Sero-" 

Etienne cut off Marian's rasp with a scrape of his teeth. "No--you don't get to--you don't get to say anything."

Marian gripped Etienne's arms tightly, wanting to burrow through the fabric and get at the skin beneath--he needed Etienne's heat, to feel them burn together, but there was never enough time to take off clothes; he always had to settle for this, just this. 

"We could have had everything--we still can."

"Sero-" Marian lips could barely form his name because Etienne was jerking him furiously now. His world narrowed to where they touched, where his fingers met the silky fabric of Etienne's shirt, where he swallowed Etienne's ragged breaths with his own. "Sero--I'm-"

Marian stilled. His muscles tensed for a single moment, then Etienne pulled once more and Marian stifled a cry as he spilled into Etienne's waiting hand.

Marian dropped his head to Etienne's shoulder. He tried to slow his pants even as Etienne jerked his hips in tight circles. But soon Etienne gasped and went limp; his weight pressed Marian into the wall, but Marian didn't mind. 

He never did.

~

They cleaned up separately. Etienne took the bathroom and Marian headed out to the kitchen, rushing through the job as Nadja could be home at any moment, and he had no good excuse for wiping his dick with a kitchen towel. Though he hurried, Etienne was already lounging on the sofa when Marian finished, his sleeves smooth once more over his arms and not a single hair out of place. 

Marian hovered beneath the archway. "Beer?"

"No, I can't stay." Etienne stood and straightened his trousers, then long easy strides took him to the door. Marian wanted to call him back, but the only words that would stop Etienne would be a lie. Marian knew where he belonged. It was better this way.

But Etienne paused just as he was poised to leave, his hand hesitating at the knob. He looked over his shoulder and searched for Marian's gaze. Their eyes locked for a time that Marian couldn't quantify, but it wasn't until Marian's vision grew fuzzy that Etienne spoke.

"It could have been great."

"It could have."

"C'est la vie." Etienne's charming smile was back in place like it had never been absent, but Marian could see where his lips tightened at the corners, the normal sparkle in his eyes dimmed to a dull sheen. Etienne swung the door open. "I'll see you around, Yeddin."

It wasn't until Etienne walked through and the door shut behind him that Marian looked away.


End file.
